Hot for Teacher (Nohr Version)
by SilkenSkyStudio
Summary: Corrin gets carried away fantasizing about one of her teachers. F!Corrin/Camilla


Corrin was sitting down in a chair, fondling herself. The blouse of her sailor fuku was unbuttoned and pulled wide open, and her lace-trimmed white bra was on display to anyone in the room. Of course, nobody else was in the room right now, or Corrin wouldn't even think about doing something so lewd.

She moaned as she thought about her teacher. Corrin had no problems with being attracted to other girls; it was definitely common enough at the school she went to. But to be lusting after an older woman, and a teacher at that... it was generally taboo. However, that may have been why Corrin found it so arousing... she kept squeezing her breasts, rubbing at them, panting...

Corrin thought about her teacher, Miss Camilla. Camilla was an amazingly attractive woman. But what was it that Corrin thought made Camilla so attractive? Was it that long, lustrous purple hair? Was it those rounded, stylish-looking glasses she wore? Was it those fashionable black suits?

No. If Corrin was attracted to anything about her teacher, it was her breasts. Camilla had big breasts. Huge breasts. Astounding breasts. She never buttoned up her blazer all the way; Corrin wasn't even sure if she could with how big her breasts were. Camilla always walked around with ridiculous amounts of cleavage, and it always seemed like her tits were going to spill out of her clothes like water.

Corrin panted as she thought about how good Miss Camilla's breasts were. She wished she could touch those breasts, fondle them herself... Corrin spread her legs out and lifted up her skirt. If anyone was looking, they would have seen her elegant lace-trimmed panties, matching her bra... she wished that Miss Camilla would see her panties, say how lovely they looked, maybe even give them a little rub...

Corrin thought more about Miss Camilla's breasts. One time she was teaching a class and one of her nipples slipped out. Most teachers would have run out embarrassed and panicking once they realized what happened, but Camilla didn't. She just kept going, teaching for the rest of the class like nothing had happened. Did Camilla just not notice her wardrobe malfunction during that class? Or was that completely intentional?

The thought of Miss Camilla just letting her tits out and letting Corrin look was exhilirating. She plunged a hand into her panties, and moaned more and more, just imagining her teacher's ample chest as she took them out of that suit to show off...

Corrin's eyes went wide, in part because she was reaching her climax, and in part because she could see the knob on the door turning and clicking. Someone was coming in, and she was coming. She was going to be caught... she was so embarrassed, but she couldn't stop. The door opened, and it was...

"MISS CAMILLAAAAAAA!"

Corrin's eyes rolled up in her head and her tongue rolled out of her mouth as she orgasmed. She figured she was already caught and people were going to know she was a slut, so she decided to go all the way... she put her arms out and did a lewd double peace pose as her panties were dripping wet with her juices.

"Hahhh... hahhhh... Miss Camilla..." Corrin was practically presenting herself to her teacher, basically admitting she was just masturbating to the thought of her.

Camilla adjusted her glasses, stroked her chin for a moment, and smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what I saw here, but... I can't just let you play with yourself on school grounds, you know~" The purple-haired woman chuckled.

"E-eh?" Corrin looked up at her teacher, still panting and moaning.

"Let's go somewhere private..." Camilla smirked, thinking about how she was going to 'discipline' this student for indecent behavior.

"By the way... that one time? Completely intentional. I got so turned on from everyone looking..." Camilla laughed to herself, and Corrin was going to see plenty more of that lovely bosom very soon.

Over the next few days, there would be a rumor that Miss Camilla was having a lesbian affair with one of her students. Nothing was ever proven, but whenever it came up, Corrin got really turned on...


End file.
